Dreamings of a Deranged Teen
by Arianrhod Whisper L' amour
Summary: A series of random drabbles I dreamed up, all of which contain Disney songs. Various pairings and Genres. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Gaalee, So This is Love

A/n: Okay, this is the first in a serious of random drabbles

A/n: Okay, this is the first in a serious of random drabbles. All of them will be centered around pairings with a Disney song to accompany each one. A lot of them will be yaoi/ shonen ai. Some of them might be explicit material, otherwise known as lemons. I will warn you at the beginning of every one if they are. This first one is GaaLee. Don't like it, don't read it. And don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto certain characters would be going at it like rabbits. coughKakashicoughIrukacough

I also don't own Cinderella. Trust me, you'd know if I did.

As I swept a stray bit of black hair out of his eyes I suddenly remembered a song. At the time I thought nothing of it, but now it seems quite stupid. I had never registered music before then, it was only noise. But, I remembered it then. Temari had been singing it constantly lately. Ever since she "hooked up" with that Shikamaru. I sang it softly to him, even though he was sleeping, so he couldn't hear. My singing voice wasn't very good. Okay, that's an understatement. My singing is terrible. He smiled in his sleep though, so I suppose he must have liked it. Actually, he probably wasn't asleep at all. But his breathing was so calm and his heart so steady that I assumed he was. Anyways, I sang to him.

"_So this is love,_

_Hm-mm-mm-m._

_So this is love,_

_Hm-mm-mm-m._

_So this is what life's about._

_I'm all aglow,_

_Hm-mm-mm-m,_

_And now I know,_

_The key to all heaven is mine._

_My heart had wings,_

_Hm-mm-mm-m,_

_And I can fly._

_I'll touch every star in the sky._

_So this is the miracle,_

_That I've been dreaming of._

_So this is love."_

I kissed the green lotus of Konoha on the forehead with a softness I hadn't known I possessed until recently. After that I started drifting off. I was unsure as to why I could sleep around him then. Although it might have had something to do with the fact that Shukkaku liked him. Who knows, I certainly don't. I just remember falling asleep after our first time and waking to feel... well, good. It was a new feeling. I seemed to get a lot of new feelings around him. I still do. Anyways, just as sleep grabbed me and started to pull me into a loving embrace I swear I felt two lips against the tattooed 'Ai' symbol on my forehead. And maybe even a small whispered "I love you, too." Or maybe just some random nonsense about my youth. Well, I was probably dreaming by then anyways.


	2. I Just Can't Wait to Be King

Naruto had gotten up this morning feeling like he had something to prove

Naruto had gotten up this morning feeling like he had something to prove. It might have had something to do with the fact that every time he mentioned the word Hokage Sasuke glared in his direction. Or maybe he just felt like that every day. Who knows what goes on in that strange head of his? I wonder if his brain looks like ramen... Anyways... They were on some random mission or other and Naruto felt that he had to prove that he would someday really be the Hokage. (Although all of the fangirls would probably think Sasuke would be better and would throw rotten vegetables at him. Not that he'd notice, being Naruto an all...) So, as they were walking down a path he got a sudden idea. He could sing that one song from that one movie! Or he could just mention how he was going to be Hokage and pretend everyone was singing it instead. Which might be healthier for him. Last time he had sang he swore Kakashi was going to kill him. And he probably would have if they hadn't been attacked by random ninja. Although afterward Sasuke had mentioned that the only reason the ninjas attacked was because Naruto had made their ears bleed. Well, in the present time he seemed to be thinking clearer than he ever had before. Maybe it was the fact that he had gone three whole days without one bit of instant ramen. Kakashi had forbidden the stuff for this mission, saying if he had to smell it he would throw up. And throwing up inside a mask, as you can imagine, is not very fun. Well, anyways, Naruto's common sense (yes, he does own some. He bought it on eBay.) kicked in and he decided not to sing after all. So, he summed up his courage and looked at Sasuke, who was currently giving Naruto his trademark death glare (Check, I think it's patented). Naruto seemed to fluff up like a lion in heat trying to show off his mane to the ladies. And Sasuke seemed to bristle. No, literally. The hair on the back of his head fluffed up like a duck's ass. Well, it already looked like a duck's ass. But now even more so. And Naruto looked at him and watched his hair-that-looks-like-a-duck's-ass bristle and said, "You shouldn't glare at the future Hokage like that! 'Cause ya know I'm gonna be Hokage some day and I can do whatever I want. And there you have it, the opening line to Naruto's song. "_I'm gonna be a mighty king.  
So enemies beware!"_

Well, Sasuke nearly laughed at this. "How could you, who can't even beat a tree, ever be Hokage?"_  
"Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
with quite so little hair..."_

Naruto almost grinned when he pictured Sasuke as the dorky little bird. "Shut up, Teme! I'm gonna be the best Hokage there ever was! I'm getting better all the time!"_  
"I'm gonna be the mane event  
like no king was before!  
I'm brushing up on looking down;  
I'm working on my rawr!" _(-- He prolly really would spell it that way...)

Sasuke did laugh at that. Well, he chuckled dryly anyways. Which for some reason made Naruto's stomach feel weird. Well, Sasuke said, "No matter how much better you get you'll still suck."  
_"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing."_

Naruto glared at him but chose to ignore the comment. He turned to Sakura, who was pretending to ignore their argument. In reality she was swooning over Sasuke in her head. "C'mon, Sakura! You know I'm gonna be Hokage, right?"  
_"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"_

Sakura looked at him. "Naruto, if anyone's gonna be Hokage it'll be Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. He actually would hate being Hokage. The thought of so many people depending on his judgment honestly scared the living shit out of him. Not the he'd ever admit it. "Yeah, Naruto. The only way you're ever going to be Hokage is if Tsunade is drunk off her ass the day she picks her successor."  
_"You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think..."_

Naruto glared slightly again. "Oh, yeah! Well, seeing as she's always drunk it shouldn't be that big a deal, huh? When I'm Hokage she won't be able to tell me what to do anymore!"  
_"No one saying 'do this.'"_

Sasuke shook his head and muttered something.  
_"Now when I said that, I—"_

Sakura smiled. "It would be nice, not having anyone be able to tell you what to do..." Naruto smiled to himself. Sakura had spoken at just the same point as when the little girl lion started to sing.  
_"No one saying be there."_

Sasuke looked at her with the tiniest bit of shock on his face. "Sakura...Not you, too..."  
_"What I meant was..."_

Naruto looked at Sakura, ignoring Sasuke completely. "Sakura, when I'm Hokage I'll make sure you get all the missions you want, and none of the ones you don't!"  
_"No one saying stop that!"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You know absolutely nothing about being Hokage! You can't just give people missions they want, you have to give them the ones that need their skills."  
_"Look, what you don't realize..."_

Sakura laughed nervously. She hoped she hadn't made Sasuke angry at her. "Aw, come on Sasuke! We were just joking around!"

Naruto shook his head slightly. "I wasn't! You know you would like to pick your missions, Sakura!"  
_"No one saying see here!" _

Sasuke looked at them both. "No, that wouldn't work. You can't expect the ninjas to pick the missions they should take. They would all take easy ones that involve pretty girls!"  
_"Now see here!"_

Naruto laughed. "Well, I'm gonna be Hokage! And you'll have to do whatever I say!"  
_"Free to run around all day!"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "I doubt it."  
_"Well, that's definitely out..."_

Naruto smiled goofily. "You will, too! If you don't then I can throw you in jail!"  
_"Free to do it all my way!"_

Sasuke glared again. "I'm pretty sure the ninja would object to that."  
_"I think it's time that you and I  
arranged a heart to heart."_

Naruto smiled to himself. "Not like there's anything they can do about it. Anyways, the future Hokage doesn't need your advice!"  
_"Kings don't need advice  
from little hornbills for a start!"_

"Well, if you're going to be ruling like that then I might just become a missing-nin! You'd lead Konoha to ruin anyways!"  
_"If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out!  
Out of service, out of Africa  
I wouldn't hang about... aagh!  
This child is getting wildly out of wing!"_

Naruto laughed in a carefree way, but everyone could hear the strain underneath. He was forcing himself to laugh off Sasuke's statement. "Well, Konoha doesn't need stupid Uchihas anyways! And neither does the Hokage!"  
_"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Everybody look left  
everybody look right  
everywhere you look I'm  
standing in the spotlight!"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well, you're not Hokage yet! So don't plan on getting rid of me anytime soon!"  
"Not yet!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and the staring contest between the two boys was broken as Naruto turned to look up at Kakashi. "Will you two knock it off! Naruto might just become Hokage someday, Sasuke. But only when he gains quite a bit of maturity."  
_"Let every creature go for broke and sing!  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing!  
It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling!"_

Naruto laughed. "Hear that, Teme? Kakashi-sensei thinks I'm gonna be king someday, too!"  
_"Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!"_

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "When did I say you were going to be king, Naruto?" his eyebrow was raised questioningly.

Naruto looked at him for a minute before he started blushing slightly. "Did I say king? I totally meant Hokage! Totally... yeah." He ran off ahead to catch up with Sakura. "Hey, Sakura, what's up?"

She turned around and laughed slightly. "You realized you were humming that song from the Lion King through that whole argument, right?"

Naruto's blush just brightened. "Was not..." he muttered. Everyone chuckled to themselves slightly, all of them in some tiny part of their heart wishing that this loveable boy really could someday rule their village.


End file.
